Sector X
Sector X (セクターＸ) is one of three strange nebulae located in the Lylat System. It was the location of a secret research base constructed by Andross during the Lylat Wars. 'Overview' Sector X is part of a trio of nebulae that appear in the shape of a letter, itself formed in the shape of a giant X. Scientists are sure that it is not a natural formation but thus far have been unable to explain how it was formed. Travel through the sector is ill-advised, as electromagnetic pulses from the nebula interfere with navigational systems and critical engine components, making flights near the area hazardous. Rumour has it that there's a long-forgotten warp gate connecting this sector with Sector Z, clear across the system. ''Astronomic Data :"''Sector X is one of three mysterious zones of space in the Lylat system where luminous space dust has formed a nebula that appears in the shape of a giant letter. Scientists are sure these formations are not natural, but so far no one has explained the phenomena. Sector X has many strange magnetic currents flowing through it that make travel there extremely hazardous." :—''Star Fox 64''.com 'History' ''Lylat Wars During the course of the Lylat Wars, Cornerian spies reported that Andross created a secret research facility in Sector X, but then all contact with them was lost. Remote scanning revealed the existence of a debris field, but nothing more could be found out that way. Unable to conclude what had happened General Pepper ordered the Star Fox team to investigate. They discovered that the base had been destroyed by Spyborg, whose artificial intelligence had malfunctioned and caused it to attack the base. If Fox McCloud fights through the Venomian Army and defense systems that were still active after Spyborg's attack, he will succeeded in reaching the giant construct and destroy it before its rampage could continue elsewhere. The team discovered the existence of an artificial Warp Portal generator, which allowed instantaneous travel across Lylat to Sector Z. Anglar Blitz After following Star Wolf to Sector X, Falco finds not only that Wolf has already moved on, but that Pigma, who has now mutated into something reminiscent of a puzzle box, was waiting for him. After the two exchange threats, Falco begins to attack the Anglar units in the vicinity. After a short time, however, Katt once again shows up to assist and the Anglar forces are soon defeated. With the lesser units removed, Pigma feels that it is his turn to silence Falco. Despite his transformation, Pigma's weak spot is found and he is eventually defeated. Once the mission is complete, Katt once again heads off, after which Falco receives a transmission from Fox, telling him that the Anglars have already been defeated by a joint effort from Star Fox and Star Wolf. It is further stated that Krystal has rejoined Star Fox and that Slippy will be married on Aquas. Frustrated at the conclusion which took course in his absence, Falco heads off alone to do some thinking... 'In the games' Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 4. Sector X: Combat Zone; Mystery of the Space Base In ''Star Fox 64 and the 3DS rerelease, Sector X is approachable from Fichina or Katina. If the previous missions had been met with "Mission Accomplished", then the route can be taken to Solar or Sector X by choice, but if they were met with just "Mission Complete" then the choice of route will be cancelled and go straight to Sector X. There are three different routes that can lead out of Sector X to either Sector Z by the Warp Gate on the left side path, or Macbeth or Titania by battling Spyborg. If Slippy is knocked into space by Spyborg, the route choice will be cancelled and only go to Titania, but if Spyborg was defeated quickly enough, Slippy will still crash land on Titania if the route is chosen. If the route taken to Sector X included Katina, Bill Grey will appear to return the favour made for helping the Bulldog and Husky Unit's attacks against Saucerer, by flying on the left side path to help open the warp gate. ''Mission Briefing :"''Cornerian spies have reported that Andross was developing a star base in Sector X, but our remote sensors now only detect a huge field of space debris. It is unclear if Andross's base construction project has been destroyed by some kind of accident, or if this is part of his plan. It could also be a trap... Our scientists have also detected unusual "worm hole" radiation in the sector. The Star Fox Team must explore the Sector and find out what happened to Andross's construction project, and determine if the worm hole is part of his invasion plan. Intelligence -''' Defeat HVC-09 before you lose Slippy, and you'll continue on to Macbeth instead of Titania." :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips '''Medal Score: 150 hits Checkpoint Goal: 90 hits :"At the beginning of the mission, you'll encounter waves of enemy fighters. Save up bombs for this mission and let em have it. After the Checkpoint, the course will fork to the left and right. Take the right path since there are more enemies that way. Later in the mission, you'll have to make your bombs count. Lock on to an enemy and wait until he approaches a squadron of others so you can blast them all with the bomb." :—Star Fox 64.com ''Star Fox Command Pigma's Revenge Sector X is only playable in one ending of ''Star Fox Command, and is the final level in that story. Falco Lombardi (and eventually, Katt Monroe) are trapped within the sector, surrounded by Anglar forces. After fighting them off, they are confronted by Pigma Dengar, who was believed to have died after merging with the Aparoids during Star Fox Assault. However, Falco and Katt defeat him. Afterwards, Falco receives a transmission from Fox McCloud, telling him that the rest of the Star Fox (including Krystal) had already defeated the Anglar Emperor by attacking the home base on Venom. Afterwards, Falco is consumed with rage and leaves the Star Fox squadron. Later, he receives a transmission from Katt, telling him to forget Star Fox and create a new team. With Katt, Falco finds a third pilot, Dash Bowman. They make up the Star Falco squadron, and their ships are known as Sky Claws. ''Star Fox Pentalogy Sector X is the fourth stage in yellow path in ''Star Fox Zero and the fourth stage in blue path in Star Fox Command and the fourth stage in Easy Route in Star Fox 64 3D in Star Fox Pentalogy. The boss is the Metal Smasher in Star Fox Zero, Pigma's clone in Star Fox Command and Spyborg in Star Fox 64 3D. ''Mission 4: Sector X, Mysterious Gas Nebula: Into the Space Base Mission No. 4 Sector X: Combat Zone; Mystery of the Space Base WarioWare: Smooth Moves Sector X appears as the second level in the ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves boss minigame for 9-Volt and 18-Volt's stage. In its original starfield SNES design, there are spinning pylons and many enemies to avoid before reaching the giant R.O.B boss, where he coincidentally has two flashing blocks to hit before clearing the level. Trivia *An error occurred in this sector concerning the coloration. In Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Zero, the hue of the sector is blue while in Star Fox Command it is red. **''Star Fox 64 3D'' revised Sector X's appearance a second time; it now consists of an orange X shape surrounded by blue and orange gas. * In Nintendo World, Sector X is purple. *If Slippy was put out of commission in an earlier mission, he'll enter the Sector X mission nearing the half point. **While risky, if the player is concerned about Medal requirements, it is recommended that they go after Spyborg. Category:Lylat System Category:Sectors Category:Nebulae